DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the application): This Center for AIDS Research (CFAR) application represents an interdisciplinary collaboration of basic scientists and clinical investigators. The applicants propose to further strengthen the AIDS research environment at the participating institutions (Massachusetts General Hospital, Brigham and Women's Hospital, Fenway Community Health Center) by developing an infrastructure to provide essential core services to these investigators. The objectives of the Center will be: 1) to establish Core laboratories which provide state of the art services to investigators in an equitable and cost effective manner; 2) to provide consultative expertise for the efficient application of techniques and the transfer of technology to Center investigators; 3) to provide access to well characterized clinical cohorts and specimens derived from them in order to promote translational research; 4) to promote the development of new investigators in HIV-related research, and to facilitate the entry of outstanding established investigators from other fields to HIV research; 5) to provide infrastructure support to enhance HIV-related research efforts at the participating institutions; 6) to support the recruitment of minority candidates into HIV research; and 7) to provide an excellent educational environment for trainees and for established investigators via a comprehensive program involving outside speakers and research seminars. The CFAR will incorporate the combined MGH/BWH AIDS programs under the Partners AIDS Research Center in Boston. The Fenway Community Health Center (FCHC)and the New England Regional Primate Center are the other institutions within the consortium. Dr. Walker is the Director and Dr. Scadden is Co- director of the Partners AIDS Research Center within the MGH/BWH structure, an independent unit within the Department of Medicine. The proposed CFAR would fall administratively under Partners HealthCare System Inc, and report directly to Dr. Braunwald, the VP for Academic Affairs at MGH/BWH and director of research at Partners. Drs. Wang and Boswell will be associate directors at BWH and FCHC, respectively. Over 1,400 patients are followed between the participating institutions.